El tenerlo todo no es suficiente
by duvalintricolor
Summary: U.A. Ellos son unas personas que tienen todo pero aun así no son felices. De modo que buscan encontrar su felicidad pero esta aparece cuando menos se lo esperan. parejas VxB,GxM y otros mas.


El tener todo no es suficiente

Prologo

DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR AKIRA TORIYAMA

* * *

-*PENSAMIENTOS*-

-DIALOGOS-

´´ Para conocer el presente ay que conocer el pasado´´

En la ciudad del este, exactamente en la empresa ICENJI se llevaba acabo una reunión:

-mis estimados socios propongan un lugar donde realizar el nuevo proyecto que les estoy proponiendo-Dijo una voz de manera interesante.

-yo propongo la ciudad del sur ahí hay recursos apropiados para nuestro proyecto.-dijo un hombre de cabello y barba blanca.

-yo digo que seria mejor en la ciudad norte ahí hay sale mas barata la mano de obra –dijo un hombre de cabellos en forma de flama.

-nosotros dos llegamos ala conclusión que deberíamos realizar el proyecto en la ciudad del oeste ya que ahí podremos encontrar todos los recursos que necesitamos así como mano de obra a buen precio, el ambiente y clima es agradable y las personas que ahí hay son muy tranquilas.- dijeron un hombre alto de cabellos alborotados junto con un hombre de baja estatura de cabellos blancos y gafas.

-me gusto su argumento sobre la ciudad, tienen toda la razón será entonces en la ciudad del oeste. Entonces nos vemos dentro de 2 días en dicha ciudad para llevar acabo y firma el proyecto un nuevo.

-ahí estaremos sr. Frezeer.-dijeron los 4 hombres al mismo tiempo.

-espero y no me decepcionen. Estoy poniendo mucho dinero y esperanza para que esto salga bien, así que me despido gero, Ouji, Son y Briefs.-dijo frezeer retirándose de la sala dejándolos solos.

-pienso que aquí hay gato encerrado , como es posible que entramos en un momento en el cual nuestras empresas están por caer en la quiebra y aparece alguien dispuesto a apoyarnos y salir de la mala racha sin pedir nada a cambio.- dijo el Dr. Briefs.

-de echo estaba pensando en lo mismo, como es posible que no quiere nada a cambio yo considero que mas adelante nos pedirá algo.- dijo Dr. Gero

-Yo lo pensare muy bien antes de firmar.-dijo briefs muy pensativo.

-yo igual no me convence lo suficiente esta propuesta aunque me saque de la quiebra.- dijo gero mientras los demás los escuchaban.

-entonces nos vemos dentro de 2 días en la ciudad del oeste, bueno adiós y piensen bien que decidirán.-dijo briefs despidiéndose.

Esa misma noche en la casa de los briefs se encontraba la familia reunida en la mesa:

- querido que es lo que te sucede no has tocado tu comida-dijo bunny muy preocupada.

-de hecho papi y eso que es tu platillo favorito-dijeron al mismo tiempo  
dos niñas de 8 años una de cabellos azules y la otra rubios.

-deja de arremedarme bulma.-dijo la niña rubia

-yo lo dije primero Tight tu eres la que me arremeda-dijo la peli-azul

-cálmense niñas las dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo –dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-papa que es lo que te pasa te noto preocupado.-dijo un niño de cabellos lilas de 9 años

-trunks lo que sucede es que la empresa esta apunto de caer ala quiebra sino sacamos al mercado un nuevo invento la perderemos para siempre, pero hace unos días un empresario se me acerco para pedirme que me asociara con el, pero no me convenció su oferta no me pide nada a cambio.-dijo el Dr. briefs a sus hijos que aunque tuviera años eran unos genios, que tal ves tuvieran una idea y así ayudarlo a salir adelante.

-papi eso no suena bien, suena como que te pedirá algo mas adelante.- dijo bulma analizando la situación que se encontraba su padre.

-exacto bulma por eso estoy pensado en como salir de este bache sin asociarme con el, pero no tengo ni una idea.-dijo muy pensativo

-pues déjame decirte papi que a mi la gran tight briefs, estaba realizando unas investigaciones sobre como suprimir las moléculas de un objeto para….- fue interrumpida por sus hermanos.

-cual tight briefs, se nos ocurrió a los 3 no solo a ti.-dijo una bulma enojada y sacándole la legua a su hermana.

-bueno regresando al tema de suprimir las moléculas de un objeto, estábamos realizando cálculos, investigaciones pero no podemos deducir en que nos equivocamos para poder suprimirlo.-dijo trunks muy sabiamente

-ya se lo que quieren decir y realizar con esa información , quieren suprimir un objeto dentro de un objeto mas pequeño que se pueda transportar de una manera mas fácil y cómoda por ejemplo en un capsula son unos genios.-dijo este de manera contenta y asombrada.

-así es papi con esto podremos salir de este bache y no tendrás que asociarte con aquel señor que note da buena espina.-dijo bulma muy contenta.

-en realidad si son briefs, tan inteligentes y guapos si son nuestros hijos verdad querido.-dijo bunny muy alegre

-si querida si son briefs jeje, bueno hijos empecemos con el proyecto capsulas hoi poi.-

-Si papa un nuevo comienzo da inicio en este momento y los briefs saldremos junto s adelante-

Dos días después en la ciudad del oeste:

En un despacho se llevaba acabo una reunión que cambiara la vida de cuatro personas.

-Bueno caballeros e aquí el momento de la verdad-dijo frezeer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-frezeer quería decirte que yo no firmare el contracto ya que yo buscare una forma de salir adelante sin necesidad de asociarme con alguien.-dijo muy confiado y orgulloso Briefs saliendo del despacho.

-yo estoy con briefs no estoy tan desesperado para asociarme con alguien que no conozco y no se con que fines lo hace, así que frezeer gracias pero no gracias.-dijo Gero dándose la vuelta para irse con Briefs.

-*que inteligentes son esos dos definitivamente si les queda el titulo que tienen de científicos-*-Alguien mas que no quiera asociarse conmigo- dijo de manera divertida frezeer.

-claro que no, nosotros si firmaremos verdad bardock-dijo vegeta convencido de lo que hacia.

-si vegeta ocupamos ese dinero para sacar a nuestra empresas adelante.-dijo firmando el contrato junto con vegeta.

-Muy bien mis queridos socios, entonces en la ciudad del oeste expandirán sus empresas asociándose conmigo para que sus productos que vendan y crean se vendan en la ciudad en donde esta su sede y aquí ósea la ciudad del este y oeste.- dijo alegre frezeer.

-Nos parece muy bien, hasta entonces.

continuara...

este es el prologo , puede que sea algo aburrido pero mas adelante se pondrá interesante ya que ocupaba de donde iniciar  
y una historia siempre comienza con algo aburrido ...


End file.
